


Dovahkiin

by lazbobthing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys goes crazy, F/M, Gen, Mad Queen Daenerys, Male Dovahkiin - Freeform, Male Dragonborn - Freeform, Other, R plus L equals J, This is one of the weirdest ideas I've ever had, Varys is Dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys goes the way of her father, after the war against the whitewalkers comes to an end. Only one man can stop her, as she storms the Red Keep, Aegon, Jon, and Tyrion imprisoned at her side.<br/>Only one warrior can save the realm from the Mad Queen and her Dragons. No, not one Warrior...</p>
<p>Only the Dragonborn can save them all. </p>
<p>And that man, is....</p>
<p>Varys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dovahkiin

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM. I AM SO SORRY. NO ONE ASKED FOR THIS. I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS.
> 
> THE IDEA SPRANG INTO EXISTENCE AND WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE.

Varys sighed, alone in the Throne room. Most had fled Kings Landing when news of the Mad Queen’s coming reached their ears, and besides his sparrows and a few, old and loyal servants, the Master of Whispers was alone within the Red Keep. 

He rubbed his face with one hand, brooding upon the dire future of the realm, if Daenerys got her say. There was only one way he could protect the realm, one choice that would change history. He would lose everything he’d worked for, his carefully constructed image of a quiet, sly man, who never lifted a finger when it came to his enemies.

His story, everything about him would be cast away, and the truth would shock the Realm. Sighing again, Varys stood straight, and steeled himself. There was no use fretting about it, what had to be done, had to be done. He took off at a measured pace, to retrieve what he had hidden away for so many years, up in what was left of Maegor’s Holdfast. He stepped carefully through, until he reached a hidden chamber, which held a large bundle of cloth and rags.

Varys stepped forward, and gripped from the rags a long, pale sword, made not of steel, but bone. Jagged at the edges with ebony handle and hilt, he ran one finger reverently across the blade, a faint smile upon his lips. Beneath it, lay a formidable suit of scale armor, grey and harsh in appearance. 

He heard the sound of a far off roar, and shook his head.  
“No time to reminiscence, I suppose,” He mused airily, sliding the armor free.

The doors to the Throne room were in sight, and the feeling of being so very, very close to her rightful throne, was near ecstasy for Daenerys. She paid no mind to the ragged, haggard faces of Jon, Tyrion, and Aegon, her dragons by her side. Westeros, and all Usurpers left, would burn before her, tremble before the might of the Dragon, and nothing, NOTHING could stop her. With a sharp command, Drogon and Rhaegal destroyed the doors, and she strode confidently forward, only to stop at what stood before her.

A man clad in strange scale armor stood before her, wielding a great sword of bone. He stood unafraid, shoulders tall and gaze even behind his helm.

“Bow before your Queen,” She demanded, holding her chin high, ready to order Drogon to burn the stranger at any moment.

“I apologize, your grace,” Came the man’s voice, soft and silky, “But I cannot allow another Aerys to destroy the Realm.” She bristled at his words, and shouted, “Dracarys!” Drogon roared and swelled up, stomping forward, but before he could release a plume of flame upon the stranger, the man boomed, “￼￼￼Feim Zii Grom!” 

The knight stepped forward, into the scorching blast of dragon fire, and emerged unharmed, his form having turned to a transparent, ethereal blue. "FUS RO DAH!" Bellowed the Scaled Knight, and Daenerys found herself flying back, blown off her feet by a concussive force that seemed to echo from the man's very lips.

Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion all screeched, the other two dragons rushing to fit into the keep to protect their mother. The scaled Knight turned to Drogon, and roared, "GOL HAH DOV!" And a strange energy slammed into the massive black beast, who calmed, and promptly turned on his brothers, slaying Viserion with a savage bite to the neck. Glowing, ethereal wind like energy ripped from the dead dragon and was absorbed by the Knight. Rhaegal screamed in grief and rage, rearing up on two legs, and the scaled knight bellowed, "WULD NAH KEST!" Blurring forward at impossible speed, his sword lifted high, it pierced Rhaegal's belly in a long, jagged line, causing the dragon to let out a pained shriek and topple onto its side, life fading away and the energy emanating from him as well into the knight.

Daenerys screamed, and _screamed_ , fury, betrayal, and despair warring in her maddened mind at the loss of two of her children, and the traitorous actions of her favorite. Drogon bent his head low to the scaled Knight, as if ready to let the man climb aboard, and received the murderous knight's sword slicing up through his jaw instead.

Drogon died quietly, collapsing to the floor as the same glowing energy exited the black beast and was absorbed by the scaled Knight, who walked leisurely over to the still howling Daenerys. Jon. Tyrion, and Aegon watched in stunned disbelief as the great bloodied sword swung down once again, lopping the mad queen's head off her shoulders.

"Of all the things I've had to do for the realm, this is the one I have enjoyed the least." The stranger sighed, relaxing his stance, as if he hadn't just slain three dragons and their mother. Sheathing his sword across his back, gloved hands lifted and removed his helm, and Tyrion's knees gave way beneath him in shock.

**" VARYS?!?"** Spluttered the Lannister, eyes wide on his face. The bald man merely smiled, and shrugged. 

"I'm afraid I have told you more then one lie, my lord, over the years." Varys said gracefully, as if he weren't covered in blood and gore. "Now, to the matter at hand, which of you will take the throne?" He asked shrewdly, eyeing the trio with a narrowed gaze.

"...Could we not rule together? My brother and I?" Aegon questioned, after a long moment, glancing sideways at Jon, who looked bewildered at the very idea. 

"An intriguing idea," Murmured Varys, hands clasped in front of him like he were wearing one of his silken robes. Tyrion was still too stupefied to speak. "It will be hard to arrange, but for the good of the Realm, it will occur."

"How? How in the Seven hells did you-?" Tyrion managed at last, gesturing wildly at the slain beasts and Targaryen. Varys sniffed, toeing Daenery's severed head away delicately, and tilted his head.

"You remember the story I told you, of how I was cut? There was more reason for it then I knew. I am one of a dying race, from eons ago, and the Wizard cut me so that more would not come from my seed." He explained loftily. 

"I am Dovahkiin, Dragonborn. I can speak the language of the beasts and absorb their souls. Hardly relevant, now, don't you think?" Tsked the bald man, with a disapproving look. "Now, come, we have a lot of work to do." He swept away elegantly, and the trio had no choice but to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Dragonborn!Varys' armor to be Dragonscale and his sword is a Dragonbone Great sword.
> 
> Feim Zii Grom = Fade Spirit Bind, the Become Ethereal shout.
> 
> Gol Hah Dov = Earth Mind Dragon, the Bend Will shout
> 
> Fus Ro Dah = Force Balance Push, the Unrelenting Force shout.
> 
> Wuld Nah Kest = Whirlwind Fury Tempest, the Whirlwind Sprint shout


End file.
